


好心分手 20

by yihenaihu



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihenaihu/pseuds/yihenaihu
Summary: 办公室play





	好心分手 20

李赫宰看见李东海漂漂亮亮站在门口，眨巴着大眼睛望向他的时候就有点受不了了。

上次就是因为自己信息素的不稳定导致了李东海提前发情，这种情况对于omega来说是很伤身体的。

李赫宰放手自己的小猫咪离家一个多月本来就想得不行，现在小猫不计前嫌甚至比以前更腻歪的黏过来，李赫宰几乎是一点就着的状态。

但他不忍心让自己随时可能爆发的信息素伤害到李东海，只能每天早早去上班，下班还要磨蹭磨蹭再回家。  
能减少一点接触是一点。

不是李赫宰不积极，他是怕自己太积极了李东海受不了。

不过眼下这种情形李东海受不了也要受这一遭了，自己跑上门的小猫李赫宰再不要，也太不男人了。

而且因为最近一段时间情绪稳定，不压抑，李赫宰控制信息素的能力基本恢复正常了。

故意释放了李东海承受范围内的信息素，李赫宰感受着李东海一点点软在自己怀里，猫咪的实体果然是液体。

李东海向来拒绝不了李赫宰的信息素，欲望很快被勾起来，那个难以启齿的地方一直在分泌着液体渴望被好好疼爱一番，甚至已经打湿了内裤。

“好想要。”李东海脑内有个声音说。

“真完蛋啊李东海，怎么一看见李赫宰就走不动道了，”李东海脑内的另一个声音说，“明明是来追人的，现在搞的像来约炮。”

李东海越想越难过，他不愿意让李赫宰觉得他们现在只是互相解决生理关系的床伴，见面只会做爱。但他现在也控制不住自己的身体，难受得要命，欲望渐渐要把他的理智消灭了。

李东海着急地掉了眼泪，想跟李赫宰解释开口就变成了不受控制的呻吟。

李赫宰看见眼泪的时候吓了一跳，以为李东海意识到了自己刻意释放的信息素，不愿意做，马上退了退贴在李东海身上的腿，安抚道：“怎么了海海？”

李东海现在对李赫宰依赖得很，哪怕李赫宰此时只退了一厘米，李东海还是感觉受不了，双手搂上男人的脖子，呜咽着哀求道：“想要…别走……”

“要在这儿做吗？”李赫宰吻去李东海眼角的泪，嘴上温柔地问着，手却很直接的伸进了李东海的内裤里。

突然被握住性器的李东海浑身一激灵，靠着仅存的理智，红着脸靠在李赫宰肩上小声说：“去…去卧室里。”

李赫宰的办公室有专门供他休息的房间，那张双人床也留下过很对他们欢爱的痕迹。

但此刻李赫宰显然不想，挑眉道：“可是我想在这里。”说着不给李东海拒绝的机会，一把脱掉了李东海的裤子。

李东海的t恤还好好的穿在身上，可下半身早就是一片混乱了。

李赫宰把李东海抱到办公桌上，然后蹲下去跟小东海问了个好。  
轻轻吻了一下，龟头部分泌出来的液体被一口一口舔掉，然后已经涨红的性器就被李赫宰含进了嘴里。

李东海低头就能看见李赫宰埋在自己双腿间，认真给他口交的样子，李东海感觉自己的后穴又流出了一些水，难耐地抓住李赫宰的头发，把人拉起来同自己接吻。

互相交换的唾液在分开时拉出了银丝，李东海急促的喘着气，不自觉在桌子上扭了扭腰，“哥哥，下面……”

“下面怎么了？”李赫宰明知故问。他最喜欢看李东海因为情欲，而无比坦诚说出平时绝对不可能说的话的样子。

“下面的小嘴想吃哥哥的大肉棒。”

“操。”李赫宰扶着李东海的双腿往自己这边拽了拽，把双腿搭到自己肩上的时候，才发现桌子上也乱了套。

“宝宝，”李赫宰坏心思的低声在李东海耳边道：“桌子上都是宝宝流的淫水了。”

“呜呜……”李东海受不了李赫宰这样直白的话，用手挡住了眼睛呜咽。

李赫宰一手坐着扩张一手把李东海的手拿下来，放到嘴边亲吻着，“哥哥想看着你。”

“呜……嗯…嗯……”

扩张到第三根手指的时候，李赫宰突然停了下来，贴到李东海耳边轻声说：“宝宝，办公室没有套……”

“啊……呜呜…”李东海一边抽噎着一边将腿环到李赫宰的腰上，身体向上微微弓起，用自己湿淋淋的小穴去蹭李赫宰早就硬了的分身，“嗯…嗯……不要那个东西……只要你……”

李赫宰吸了一口气，在穴口顶了顶，然后直接全部插了进去。

李东海的声音立刻变了调，抱着李赫宰的手在他背上划出了浅红色的痕迹。

“啊…啊……啊……太…太……快了……”

李赫宰对李东海的敏感点了如指掌，李东海适应的很快，接纳他的性器也很容易。

李赫宰一上来就切入正题，对着李东海的敏感点狠狠冲撞，后者的呻吟都被撞得不成调。

“啊啊……太深了……太深了赫…赫……出去一点……”李东海感觉自己要被顶到生殖腔了，害怕得不行，不自觉抓紧了李赫宰的胳膊。

李赫宰感觉到李东海的不安，也不强求，柔声安抚道：“好，宝宝你放松……我退出去一点。”李赫宰低头亲吻着他的耳朵，一边往外抽自己的性器。

“啊哈……”毫无疑问，这时候不管是对于李赫宰还是李东海都是折磨。李东海想后悔已经来不及了，暴起的青筋一点点摩擦过内壁，把本就饥渴的小穴磨得又软又水，发出令人羞耻的咕噜声。

等到李赫宰稍微抽出去一些的时候，李东海又觉得刚刚被插满的地方一阵空虚，像是有什么在啃噬自己，深处痒得难受。

终于在李赫宰退出去一大半的时候，李东海受不了的扭动着腰肢，“别……别再往外退了……再进来一些……里面……痒……”

李赫宰闻言有些哭笑不得，手掌轻轻排在李东海白嫩嫩的屁股上装作惩罚。

“好宝贝，你到底是要我出去还是进来？”

“进来……操我……”李东海红着眼睛道。

李赫宰神色一暗，没想到李东海会这么的主动，猛地一挺身，再次一捅到底，然后飞快地抽插起来。

“啊啊啊啊！”李赫宰爽得小腿一阵痉挛，小穴快速地收缩吮吸着李赫宰的性器。随即李赫宰感觉自己分身的顶部被喷射了一股热流。

高潮过后的李东海暂时脱了力，抱着李赫宰的手垂到了桌子上，大口的喘着气。

李赫宰停下在李东海体内的动作，低头一看，小东海分明还没有射，直挺挺的立在那里。

只是伸手摸了一把，李东海就被刺激的不行，已经有点喊哑的嗓子还是呀呀呜呜的叫着。

“海海好厉害，靠后面就高潮了？”是疑问句，却用着肯定的语气。

李东海羞得不行，全身都是红红的，抬手想要堵住李赫宰的手不让他继续说下去。

李赫宰把李东海的手握在自己手里，十指相扣压在桌子上，挺了挺还在李东海体内的分身，道：“可是哥哥还没到呢。我们宝宝前面也还没到呢不是吗？”

“嗯…嗯……啊！”

李赫宰又加快了速度，猛的抽插了十几下，快到了的时候准备抽出去，然后他听见李东海说：“不……不要……就…射里面……给我……”

“海海，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“射…给……我……”

李赫宰暗骂一声，又狠狠往深度一顶，全部射在了李东海体内。

随后又用手帮李东海撸着射了出来。

抽出的时候小穴还恋恋不舍地咬着不放，李赫宰调笑地道：“宝贝，知道你舍不得，但我们不能在办公室里做那么久。”

经李赫宰提醒李东海才想起来现在是在他的办公室了，嗷呜一声捂住脸，说什么都不撒手了。

“没脸见人了。李赫宰你还把我t恤撕坏了呜呜呜。”

“我让秘书给你买新的。”

“呜呜呜呜你坏蛋。”

“我就是要做你的坏蛋。”

李赫宰用吻堵住了李东海后面要说的所有话。

-TBC-


End file.
